20 Facts About Hyuuga Hanabi
by Dreammistress Jade
Summary: 20 facts about Hanabi Hyuuga. Written for my claim on the 20 truths community on livejournal.


**20 Facts About Hyuuga Hanabi**

1. A few weeks before Hanabi becomes 4 years old she activates the Byakugan. It hurts and she can't keep it up for more then a few seconds but it's still an impressive feat. Her 4th birthday passes without her receiving the Curse Seal. This causes murmurs throughout the clan but no one is really surprised.

2. Before she turned 4 her cousin Neji was almost friendly with her. Afterwards he barely talks to her and it is always with the polite distance reserved for a member of the Main House. Hanabi is hurt, but even as a child she knows better then to show it. Instead she transfers her feelings into anger and she puts every ounce of the energy it gives her into training with her father till she can barely stand. If she could just become stronger it would prove something. She's not sure what, but it would.

3. When Hanabi was 5 years old she stumbled and sprained her wrist while training. Her father was surprised and slightly disappointed. Hinata wouldn't stop _hovering_ around her till it healed.

4. The reason she stumbled was because she saw Hinata watching her. That wasn't what distracted her but that she was smiling. She can't understand why her sister would be happy seeing her quickly master a kata that took her several weeks.

5. Hanabi thinks perhaps it is that Hinata doesn't know that the clan elders are considering rejecting her as the heir. This is one reason she scorns her sister. Hanabi would make it her _business_ to know that sort of thing. Closing your eyes is just as good as being blind.

6. Hinata is actually well aware that Hanabi will probably be chosen as heir. She's thought for a long time she would prefer to give her advice in managing the clan, rather then do so herself. She may not have mastered the Byakugan, but when you don't say much people tend to think you don't look either.

7. Hanabi left the compound with Hinata once when she was 6 to go on some sort of strange pseudo-tour of Konoha. Hinata told their father it was a training exercise in observation. Really, she just thought Hanabi was looking a bit pale lately. Children - because she still thinks of her as a child, though she's rapidly surpassing her in terms of power - need to get fresh air.

8. While they were out, Hanabi spots a blond spiky-haired boy painting graffiti on the Academy wall. It's a (bad) drawing of his face in bright orange. Hanabi sniffs disdainfully and thinks he's being stupid. The drawing isn't very detailed but it's enough to identify him. Why on earth would he want to be caught?

9. When Hanabi turns to Hinata to remark on the stupid boy, she sees an expression on her face that she's quite sure she's never observed before. It's nervous the way she always is at home, but at the same time she has a tiny smile and her cheeks are turning pale pink.

10. Hanabi shuts her mouth and stares hard at the boy. She still doesn't see anything special about him, but Hinata's face still nags at her. She resolves to keep an eye out for him the next time she's in the village.

11. The next day, Hanabi overhears her Uncle Kuroda talking with his wife about their outing. His voice is hushed and he comments if perhaps Hinata concentrated more on her training and less on pointless ventures outdoors she would not perform so abysmally in mastering the most basic of jutsus. Although this is true it makes her inexplicably angry. She puts it down to being insulted to hear a Branch house member speak so about someone from the Main House. The next time she sees her father she mentions almost casually that Kuroda (she refuses to add the customary -san) seemed to be causing dissent among the Branch House.

12. When Hinata is assigned to a genin team, her sensei comes to visit the Hyuuga compound. She's a short woman with bright red eyes. Hanabi observes her without seeming to and wonders about their colour. Uchiha's eyes turn that colour when using the Sharingan, but she learned that most of the clan died. She seems to get angry when her father tells her he doesn't care how she trains her sister. This perplexes her for several weeks. Hinata is weak. Is it so strange that her father should not care to continue giving specialized training when she shows no real potential?

13. Hinata announces she will be entering the Chuunin exams after a few months with her genin group. Out of the whole clan, Hanabi is the only one not surprised to hear this. No one watches her sister more closely then she does and she's seen the subtle gains in confidence she's made since the day her sensei came to visit their father.

14. Training in the Hyuuga House is very different from what one would receive at the Academy but Hanabi's always learned every jutsu a normal child would have. She passes the genin test with ease and amuses herself stomping on the small white daisies in the field close by, waiting for her father to come take her home.

15. Within a week of being assigned into a genin team Hanabi comes home almost completely covered in dirt. When questioned she glares fiercely and mutters something about stupid idiots who use earth jutsus that take absolutely no talent at all.

16. Hinata is not often loud but when she sees her she laughs so hard that the noise echoes through every corridor of the house.

17. Hanabi is busy kicking a spot on the ground when their sensei announces he's signed up their team for the chuunin exams. She continues kicking for a minute then hops off the fence and asks her teammates why they're still chattering instead of training.

18. Hanabi loses her second match in the chuunin finals to a brown-haired kunoichi from Suna. She is very very tempted to take her teammates suggestion of spiking the girl's tea after the match. The stupid bitch didn't have to act so _cocky_.

19. She doesn't spike her tea but she does feel an unholy amount of glee when the girl is taken out in the next round. Her sensei concludes that he just imagined seeing her stick out her tongue. After all, Hanabi's always been the mature one on their team.

20. The next year she beats every one of her opponents within 10 minutes. The audience comments that they've never seen anything quite like it. Hanabi brushes off every compliment, saying that she should've managed them in 5.


End file.
